The Grey Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 6
The next morning, Jokey spotted Hefty wearing swim shorts. "Hey! Where are you off to, Hefty?" he asked. "To the river! I'm going to smurf my morning exercises!" Hefty answered. Jokey placed his box on the ground and followed him. "May I come with you?" he asked again. "Okay, but you'd better not smurf the slightest prank on me, or else...," Hefty answered severely. When they arrived at the river, Hefty closed his eyes and dived, but suddenly landed with a heavy thud. He looked around and noticed there was no water. "Jokey! You blithering smurf! You smurfed all the water from the river!" Hefty shouted. "But... but...," Jokey stuttered. "But it's impossible for him to have smurfed all the water! This isn't normal!" Hefty said to himself, so he climbed the bank and ran for the village. "We've got to tell Papa Smurf!" Back in the village, Hefty explained to Papa Smurf the whole situation regarding the river. "How? The river is dry?" Papa Smurf asked. Farmer ran towards them. "Papa Smurf! My plant beds are no longer being irrigated!" he shouted. "Quick! To the dam!" Papa Smurf ordered, and soon every Smurf was running for the dam. At the dam, they could see the Grey Smurfs guarding it; they were armed with spears. "The Great Chief was right, there they are! Careful, smurf up the ranks!" a Grey Smurf said. "HALT! Why have you come smurfing here?" another Grey Smurf demanded. "Our village no longer has any water!" Papa Smurf answered adamantly. "Orders of the Great Chief! We need a lot of water for our crops!" a Grey Smurf added. "We have crops to smurf too, for smurf's sake!" Farmer raged. "Orders are orders! There's no smurfing about it!" a Grey Smurf answered back. This caused the normal Smurfs to react furiously. "Hey, that's not fair! This is OUR dam!" Hefty said. "Yeah!" Dempsey added. "That's right!" Farmer said. "You smurfs are not so honorable!" Takeo said. "For once I agree with you, Takeo!" Nikolai added. "Correction: it WAS your dam! Since the transformations, it's ours!" a Grey Smurf boasted. "THAT'S IT! THIS SMURF HAS HAD ENOUGH!" Hero shouted. "If you Smurfs don't smurf the dam back to the way it was before, then this smurf will force you!" Just then Grey Hero appeared. "Heh heh! Right now I would love to smurf a beating on you, but right now isn't the smurfiest of times, so I'll just ask our Clumsy to strike your Clumsy," he proclaimed, Grey Clumsy ran towards normal Clumsy, arms flailing around in a crazy, yet hilarious, manner. Clumsy cowered in fear, "My turn! My turn! My turn!" he shouted, causing Grey Clumsy to stop in his tracks. Grey Hero raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Clumsy! What are you doing?" he demanded. "It's his turn, Hero! I have to wait for him," Grey Clumsy answered. Grey Hero's jawed dropped, a small amount of blood dropped from his nose. "You okay, Hero?" Grey Clumsy asked. "Yes, just... just an aneurysm out of sheer stupidity," Grey Hero replied. "Wow! Didn't think you were that stupid, Hero," Grey Clumsy said. "AAAAH!" Grey Hero yelled loudly. "Enough of this! Attack! Chase 'em away, my fellow Smurfs!" "CHAAAARRGE!" the Grey Smurfs shouted, chasing the normal Smurfs away from the dam. "Run away, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf shouted as they ran. "This smurf doesn't run from a fight," Hero said. As he found himself surrounded by a dozen Grey Smurfs, he began to snigger. "Why are you laughing?" a Grey Smurf demanded. "You Smurfs smurf no idea the power that I smurf," Hero said as he focused his inner body energy and released it as a powerful explosive shockwave, sending the surrounding Grey Smurfs flying in all directions. "Impressive ability," Grey Hero said. Hero then charged at his Grey counterpart and tried to land a flurry on punches and kicks, but his Grey counterpart dodged every one. The Smurfs ran through the forest as fast as they could. Suddenly, Wonder tripped over a rock and a Grey Smurf stood above her, spear in hand. She was too frightened to use her own powers. "No, mercy!" she begged. The Grey Smurf sniggered and got closer and closer to her. "Oh, the things I'm going to smurf to you when I smurf you back to our village," he said, drool dropping from his mouth. "HERO! HELP!" she shouted. Hero heard Wonder's cry for help and quickly teleported away from his Grey counterpart and between her and the Grey Smurf. He threw a quick punch into the stomach of the Grey Smurf, winding him. Hero then picked him up and tossed him some distance away. Grey Hero was left shocked. "How did he smurf that? That's impossible." Hero then helped Wonder to her feet. She thanked him with a hug. "Hero! I'm glad you smurfed my life!" she said, sounding relieved. "Of course, Wonder!" Hero said. "But we've got to follow the others, let's go." Sometime later, the Smurfs emerged from their hiding places. "All right! I think we've lost them!" Papa Smurf said. "You are correct, Papa Smurf! I can't smurf them anywhere," Hawkeye added. "And what'll we smurf now, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked, sounding worried. "Let's do like them! Let's smurf some weapons, attack them, and smurf them a lesson!" Hefty said angrily. "Weapons? Certainly not, Hefty! Do you really want us to become like them?" Papa Smurf asked. "You're no doubt right, Papa Smurf!" Hefty answered. "But it is our dam, after all!" "We'll smurf out a solution to this problem in the coming days! For now let's return to the village!" Papa Smurf suggested. In the following days however, the situation was getting worse. Farmer was trying everything he can to get the crops to grow. "Smurf it to the smurf! Without the water from the dam, my vegetables won't last long! If this continues, we won't have anything left to smurf!" he said. "Luckily, there are the others coming back from gathering food!" He soon noticed a large crowd gathering round the returning Smurfs. He ran to find out why. "Hey, it looks like something's going on!" When he got to them he heard Fergus explaining the situation. "...and there were six Grey Smurfs near the bridge... they made us smurf our whole harvest to them to be able to come back to the village!" he said. "There were six of them, and you did nothing to keep them from smurfing that?" Hefty asked. "Well... gulp... we did try to fight back as best we could but they did smurf their weapons with them, laddie!"'' Fergus said.'' "Bah! You're a bunch of wimps!" Hefty said. "I've had it with those Smurfs! For starters, they smurf our plant beds, then our dam and now our harvest! Maybe you want to be taken adsmurfed of, not me! So, who wants to come with me to smurf back what's ours?" "This smurf will help you!" Hero said. "Okay, that settles it! Me and Hero will smurf this by ourselves!" he said, as he and Hero left the village. Brainy heard the whole situation, and he didn't approve of it one bit. "Papa Smurf says we mustn't smurf violence with violence and that...,"'' he said before Hefty shoved him in a barrel and left the village.'' "We can't let Hero and Hefty smurf a fight to those grey Smurfs alone! I'm smurfing with them!" Hawkeye said. "Me too! In case they need back up," Dempsey said bravely. Moments later, near the bridge, the six Grey Smurfs were celebrating their victory by eating the fruits they had forcefully taken from the normal Smurfs. "Heh heh heh! We don't even have to pick fruit anymore! Those stupid Smurfs'll do it for us!" a Grey Smurf said. "Yeah! Soon those simpletons will be our servants!" another said. "Especially the one with the little heart tattoo! That one makes me laugh! Wha-ha-ha!" "Not to mention their golden Smurf who looks like Hero, he's such a phony!" a third Grey Smurf said. "I think the name Zero best suits him." "The "little heart" has just two words to smurf to you, you stupid smurf!" Hefty said. "This "phony" Smurf would also like to smurf words with you!" Hero added. The Grey Smurfs looked round and seen Hefty and Hero were right behind them. Hawkeye and Dempsey were watching them from a nearby bush after following close behind. "They're outsmurfed six to two!" Hawkeye said. "As soon as those grey Smurfs attack, we'll join the fight and somewhat make it fairer," Dempsey said. They continued to watch as Hero and Hefty were quickly surrounded by the grey Smurfs on all sides with no means of escape, the sharp ends of their halberds aimed straight at them. "Ready!" Dempsey whispered to Hawkeye, preparing to pounce. Hero and Hefty began to snigger. "What's so funny?" a grey Smurf demanded. "We've got you surrounded and outsmurfed." "If you think your weapons make you real Smurfs," Hefty taunted. "You're dead wrong." "If you like to prove it, then all I can smurf is... BRING IT!" Hero taunted as well. The grey Smurfs charged at them. Dempsey and Hawkeye were about to join in but they could see both Hero and Hefty holding their ground as the sounds of many punches and bodies falling to the ground were filling the air. When it was over, they seen all six Grey Smurfs fleeing. "That's it! Run away, you cowards!" Hefty and Hero said together. "You'll get what's smurfing to you! We'll be seeing you!" the Grey Smurf shouted back. "Oorah, good job, Smurfs!" Dempsey cheered from behind the bush. "You know what, Hefty," Hero said. "We make quite a smurfy team." "We sure do, Hero," Hefty responded. "I've got to smurf you my thanks for helping me smurf a lesson to those lousy grey Smurfs." "It was no problem, Hefty," Hero said with a smile. "Those losers deserved it! Come on, let's smurf back to the village with the supplies they smurfed." Smurf to Part 7 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Grey Smurfs Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles